Tanki Dictionary
The following page lists some of the terms from the Tanki nomenclature, used for an easy communication. Some of these terms are widely-used, while others are not used very frequently Nomenclature A * Admin-''' an employee of Tanki Online, or a chat/forum moderator * 'Alteration-' a modification for a turret's stats, available from the garage * 'AOE-' an acronym for "Area Of Effect" for splash damage. '''EG: Thunder's AOE is too large at M3. * Auto aim-''' a property of turret projectiles to hit the target even if fired by a small angle off the target B * 'BP-' a combination of Railgun and Wasp * 'Buyer-' a player who buys crystals online, for money. This term is mostly used as an insult for players who use it as a "shortcut" for advanced new items C * 'Camping-' the act of staying in the area of your team's base. This is mostly a strategy used by long-range weapons (Shaft in particular) and sometimes even players with Isida- for healing * 'Clan-' an organized group of players who battle together * 'Combo-' a turret/hull combination. May refer to a combination with a specific paint as well * 'Covering-' backing up your teammate(s) during battle. This is mostly done in CTF battles, where it's needed to take the enemy's flag and return it to the base. This can include: killing enemies that can can have your teammate in their aim, healing your teammate, using your tank as a shield, and so on. When it comes to killing enemies, long-range turrets, such as Railgun and Shaft are good for escorting your teammate in your sight, taking out any enemy that threatens them * 'CP-' the game mode Control Points, in short * 'CTF-' the game mode Capture The Flag, in short * 'Cyka Blyat - '''Obscene Russian words D * '''Decoy-' a player who works for getting the enemies' attention, allowing his teammates to play without disturbance by enemy fire * 'Dev-' a way to refer to the developers of the game * 'DM-' the game mode Deathmatch, in short * '''DOT- an acronym for "Damage Over Time". This describes the effect of a turret such as Firebird and it's burning effect upon enemy tanks. * Drug-''' another name for supplies * 'Drugger-' a player that is extensively using supplies. This is term is mostly used in negative contexts (e.g. calling a player "drugger noob") * 'Damage Fall Off-' a term to describe the loss of damage as a turret's projectile progresses. '''EG: Thunder is a short to medium range turret because anything over X amount of meters, the damage starts to drop. E * EXP-''' experience points, earned by taking part in battles F * 'Fire-' Firebird in short * 'Flag-' the flag in CTF mode that needs to be retrieved: You take the flag, I'll distract them. * 'Flipped-' when a tank is flipped, and faces downwards. If the tank was flipped on top of another tank or if there is a nearby lower area in the ground, it is possible to flip back using the tank's recoil, or with the help of other players G * "'GG"-' Expression used by players referring to Good Game; in some cases, it refers to ''G'otta Go''. * Gold-''' (also "gold bill") a reference to a Gold Box * 'Gold hunter-' a player who extensively seeks for gold boxes. Gold hunters usually have equipment that allows climbing on top of other players easily- for getting the gold before it hits the ground- Dictator in particular * 'Gun-' another name for the tank's turret H * 'Hull-' a tank's main body. See hulls for more information K * 'Kit-' can mean: *# A Repair Kit *# A product kit M * 'Mission-' a Daily Missions task * 'Mouse control-' the ability to use the mouse to rotate the turret and shoot * 'Mult-' a player who joins a team, but doesn't help their team. This can range from just joining battle just for the sake of taking a spot and remianing AFK, and up to completely sabotaging the game by, for instance, blocking flag carriers from your teams or pushing them off cliffs. Multing is against the rules of the game N * ''"No kill"''-''' said in battle chat when players want to agree not to kill each other for a given period of time. Usually said before a gold box is dropped, to give all players a chance to find its drop zone on time * 'Noob-' (also "nub") a player who lacks skills or understanding in operating their tank O * 'OP-' "overpowered" in short, i.e. very strong: Railgun OP. P * 'Paint-' the colored texture that the tank has. Some paints also provide protection * 'Parkour-' performing tricks and stunts in the game. See parkour for more information * 'Point-' a control point in CP mode: Everyone, go to the point! R * 'Rail-' Railgun in short * 'Rank up-' (also "rank" as a verb or "rankup") reaching a new rank: 200 exp till rank up. * 'Rico-' Ricochet in short S * 'Stealer-' a player who "steals" one's kill by making the decisive shot. As a result, the player who initially started damaging the destroyed tank will not get the full score (in team battles) or won't get any score at all (in DM mode) T * 'TDM-' the game mode Team Deathmatch, in short * 'Test server-' a server for testing upcoming features (usually unaccessible) * 'TO-' Tanki Online in short * 'Turret-' a tank's weapon. See turrets for more information V * 'Vulkan-' sometimes a way to refer to Vulcan X * 'XP-' can mean: *# EXP in short *# A combination of Railgun and Hornet * 'XT-' XT items are exclusive counterparts of ordinary items, with unique looks Category:Game Basics Category:Dictonary